


Cinderella Story- Tyrus

by TweetyBird711



Series: Cinderella Story [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Diner Boy, Gay Couple, Gay Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: This is a story of a boy that wants to go to his schools dance but he can't because of his evil step mom and eviler step sisters. In Cyrus's case that's just it. Cyrus wants to go to his school dance with the man of his dreams TJ, but thanks to his step mother he cant go. But thanks to his three fairly god mothers he can. Will have a good time or have a bad time. Read and found out





	1. Diner Boy

Once Upon a Time in the city of Shadyside lived a small family. Leslie and Norman Goodman, they owned the most popular diner that they named The Spoon. Leslie and Norman wanted a son so that one day he can take over The Spoon one day. But they have trouble getting pregnant. But one day Leslie found out she was pregnant and Norman was the happiest man alive.

Nine months later Leslie gives birth to a beautiful baby boy that they named Cyrus Goodman. But sadly Leslie died 10 minutes after giving birth to Cyrus. Norman was sad that his wife died but happy that he has his son. Growing up Cyrus would hang out at The Spoon.

In that diner that's how Cyrus met his two best friends Buffy and Andi. Cyrus met Buffy first. Buffy came into The Spoon with her parents one day.

"Hey" Cyrus said well walking up to Buffy

"Hey" Buffy said to Cyrus

"I'm Cyrus" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus, I'm Buffy" Buffy said

"Hey Buffy" Cyrus said

"Cyrus what are you doing in a place like this all by yourself." Buffy's mother asked.

"My dad owns The Spoon" Cyrus said

"That's cool" Buffy said

"Buffy you should order the baby taters" Cyrus said

"Baby taters?" Buffy asked in confusion

"That's what I call Tater Tots." Cyrus said

"Oh okay" Buffy said

Cyrus started to walk away.

"Cyrus" Buffy said

"What" Cyrus said

"Let's be friends" Buffy said

"Sure okay" Cyrus said

Then 2 weeks later Cyrus met Andi. Cyrus was in his dad's office got bored and started walking around The Spoon. He sees his new friend Buffy with another person and walked up to Buffy.

"Hey Buffy" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus, this is my friend Andi" Buffy said

"Hey Cyrus want to join us" Andi said

"Sure" Cyrus said and sat next to Buffy

"Cyrus, Buffy said your dad owns The Spoon" Andi said

"Yes he does" Cyrus said

Cyrus dad walks to their table.

"Hey buddy, who are your friends?" Norman asked his son

"Hey dad, these are my friends Andi and Buffy" Cyrus said

"Hey" Buffy and Andi said together

"Dad can we get 3 orders of baby taters and milkshakes please." Cyrus said.

"Sure buddy, I know you want strawberry and the rest" Norman said

"Vanilla for me please" Buffy said

"Chocolate for me please" Andi said

"Sure thing, don't worry girls it's on the house" Norman said

"Thank you daddy" Cyrus said

"Sure" Norman said well walking away

"That was cool of you Cyrus thank you." Andi said

"No problem Andi" Cyrus said

"Friends" Cyrus said

"Friends" Andi said

"What are baby taters?" Andi asked

"Tater Tots" Cyrus said

Cyrus had his 8th birthday party at The Spoon. He had all the employees and his best friends Buffy and Andi at his party including some of the customers. Norman brought out the cake. Cyrus blew out his candles and Norman ran into a beautiful woman. Her name was Sharon and Norman fell in love and went on a few dates with her. Two weeks after the party, Andi's mom Bex went to The Spoon to get a job. Norman gladly gave Bex a job as a waitress.

After a few months of dating Norman married Sharon. Cyrus not only gained a new mother but he also gained two new sister's. Sharon has two daughter named Amber and Iris. Amber and Iris are around Cyrus's age.

Sharon was a mean person. When Norman was at work, she made Cyrus clean up his entire house all by himself. Sharon would tell her daughter's to make huge messes that it would take Cyrus all day to clean up. Luckily when Norman was at home, Cyrus got a broke from cleaning up. He would take this chance and go hang out with his friends.

One day on his way to work Norman got into a car crash and died. Cyrus was very sad that he lost his dad. Since Norman didn't live a well, Sharon got everything Norman owned even Cyrus. The moment Norman died, Sharon made Cyrus moved out of his room and into a small room in the attic. Nothing has changed, she still made Cyrus clean his whole house without help. Luckily Sharon let Cyrus go to school.

At age 13, Cyrus found out he was gay. He told his best friends and they accepted him and they even became closer. At age 15 Sharon made Cyrus work at The Spoon. Sharon made Cyrus work long hours and she paid him very little. On school days in the morning Sharon made Cyrus cook them breakfast, clean the house before living for school. After school, he had to work his shift at The Spoon from 3-11pm.

One day Cyrus was fast asleep, he was dreaming that he was making out with his long time crush, the captain of the basketball team TJ Kippen. Cyrus was smiling in his sleep when Sharon rudely woke him up.

"Cyrus get your ass up I'm hungry" Sharon shouted from behind his door

"I'm up, okay Sharon" Cyrus said

Cyrus quickly got dressed, went down stairs to start making his step families breakfast. Cyrus made his family hash browns, eggs, toast, he made Sharon coffee and waited for his step-sisters Amber and Iris because they always wanted something different to drink. Well making breakfast Cyrus started to clean up his house.

"Hey Cyrus I want milk" Amber said well walking into the kitchen

"Hey Cyrus I want milk also" Iris said

"Okay" Cyrus said

Cyrus quickly got the plates made and served his family. Cyrus quickly finished cleaning his house, he broom the kitchen and living room. Pick up his step-mothers and step-sisters room. Lastly he broom the dining room, and ate his breakfast. After that he got his backpack and headed to school.

Outside waiting for him was his best friends Buffy and Andi.

"Hey Cyrus" Buffy and Andi said at the same time

"Hey" Cyrus said

"You seen happy this morning Cyrus" Andi said

"Well I had this amazing dream before my step-mother rudely woke me up" Cyrus said

"Tell us what your dream was" Buffy said

"Okay, in my dream I was making out with TJ on my locker at school" Cyrus said

"AW that's cute Cyrus" Andi said

"I still don't know what you see in him" Buffy said

"I know you and TJ don't get along" Cyrus said

They get to Shadyside High School and see a sign that says "Shadyside High Halloween Dance this weekend".

"Cool the halloween dance is this weekend" Buffy said

"You should go with TJ Cyrus" Andi said

"TJ doesn't know that I even exist, plus my step-mother has me working at The Spoon this weekend" Cyrus said

"Cyrus why do let Sharon treat you like this?" Buffy asked

"Because my father loved her and plus that house belongs to me" Cyrus said

Andi and Buffy left Cyrus at his locker so they can get to their lockers. Cyrus was at his locker and opened it,he was getting the textbooks he needed for the classes he had for today. On the door of his locker he had a mirror and it showed him that TJ and the basketball team were walking this why. Cyrus quickly looked into his mirror to fix his hair and straighten out his clothes. Once he was finished he closed his locker and watched the basketball team walk passed him. TJ looked at Cyrus when he walked passed him and gave him a little smile and a wink. Cyrus was sure that he was blushing once TJ winked at him.

Once TJ was out of cite Cyrus started to walk to his class and tried to get his blush to go he got to his class, he managed to get his blush to go half down. Throughout the day he keeps hearing students calling him "diner boy". Cyrus didn't understand why people call him that but he either just ignore it or went along with it. By lunch his blush went all the way down and he was glad because at lunch he sees his best friends and also his step-sisters.

"Hey guys" Cyrus said

"Hey Cyrus" Andi and Buffy said together

"What happened?" Buffy asked when she saw Cyrus smile like crazy

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Cyrus said

"Come on Cyrus what happened" Andi said

"Fine when I was at my locker TJ come and when he walked by me he smiled and even winked at me." Cyrus said

"Aw Cyrus" Andi said

"Wow you really are head over heels over this guy aren't you Cyrus" Buffy said

The friends ate their lunch and once they were finished the bell ranged. Luckily Cyrus had his last 2 classes with Andi and Buffy, but he also had TJ in his last class. At the end of the day Cyrus went to his locker to put all his books in his locker and get his work uniform.

Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were walking to The Spoon.

"Thanks for walking with me guys" Cyrus said

"Anytime Cyrus" Buffy said

"Make sure you ask Sharon if you can go to the Halloween dance this Saturday" Andi said

"I'll see what I can do" Cyrus said

"Cool see you later" Buffy said

"Later Buffy and Andi" Cyrus said well walking into the diner.

Cyrus walked into The Spoon and smiled at each customer. Cyrus walked into the back so he can change into his uniform. Once he was dressed he went to Sharon's office that was once Norman's and knocked.

"Come in" Sharon said

"Hey Sharon" Cyrus said with a little smile on his face

"Hey boy I want you to wait tables and around 8pm start cleaning up." Sharon said

"Yes mam, Sharon can I ask you something" Cyrus said

"What is it boy" Sharon asked

"This Saturday there's going to be a dance and I want to go" Cyrus said

"I'll see what I can do" Sharon said

"Okay I'll start working" Cyrus said well walking out

Cyrus walked into the dining room.

"Hey Cyrus" Bex said

"Hey Bex" Cyrus said

"Whats wrong" Bex asked

"There's going to be a dance this weekend at my school and I really want to go" Cyrus said

"Really why don't you ask Sharon if you can go" Bex said

"I did" Cyrus said

"What did she say" Bex asked

"She said she'll think about it and at usually means no" Cyrus said

"You should go to that dance I mean your young why not go and have some fun" Bex said

"I have to start working Bex" Cyrus said well he walked away

Cyrus began to wait tables until his step-sisters came into the diner

"Hey Cyrus" Amber said

"Where's our mom?" Iris asked

"Hey Amber and Iris, your mother's in her office." Cyrus said

"Did you hear about the Halloween dance that's happening this weekend at school" Amber said

"Yes I have and I hope I go" Cyrus said

"With who do you think your going with" Iris said

"With my friends Andi and Buffy" Cyrus said

"Aren't they going with there own dates" Amber said

"I don't think so why would you think that" Cyrus asked

"When ever we come in this old diner we see your friends with these two boys" Iris said

"You mean Jonah and Marty" Cyrus said

"Yay that friend of yours Andi is a boyfriend steeler" Amber said

"Look Amber get over that the reason why Jonah break up with you wasn't because he wanted to date Andi but because he saw how much of a terrible person you truly are." Cyrus said

"That's it" Amber said well getting something from the counter.

Amber got someone's cup of coffee well Iris got a bottle of ketchup and started to dump it all over Cyrus.

Cyrus was speechless after what Amber and Iris did to him

"Oh may god so sorry about that bro" Amber said without pedy

"Me too." Iris said with a smile and a small laugh

Sharon came out of her office ready to go,

"What happened here" Sharon asked

"Sorry Sharon I feel and got coffee and ketchup all over myself." Cyrus said

"Clean yourself off and continue to work boy, come girls" Sharon said

Sharon, Amber and Iris walked out of The Spoon. Cyrus was about to cry when Bex came over.

"I'll clean this up, you go clean yourself off." Bex said

"Thanks Bex" Cyrus said

Cyrus walked out of The Spoon and instead of walking straight home to change, he went to the park. When Cyrus got to the park he saw that the swing set was all alone and Cyrus sat on the swing.When he sat he began to cry until he heard someone.

"Are you okay" Someone said

"Yes I'm okay" Cyrus said

"It can't be all that bad" Someone said

"You don't know half of it" Cyrus said

The person that was talking to him walked over to the other swing and sat down.

"Can I see the face that I'm talking to" Someone said

Cyrus was crying into his hands the entire time and lifted his head to see who was talking to him.

"Your TJ" Cyrus said shocked when he lifted his head up and saw that it was TJ.

"Your diner boy,right" TJ said

"Its Cyrus" Cyrus said

"So Cyrus want to tell me what's wrong" TJ said

"You don't even know me" Cyrus said

"Your right but I still want to help you" TJ said

"My two awful step-sister's spilled some stuff on me" Cyrus said

"I'm sorry to here at Cyrus" TJ said

"Thank, why are you here anyway" Cyrus asked

"I had a fight with my girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend now" TJ said

"What happened" Cyrus asked

"We were fighting over halloween costumes" TJ said

"Oh" Cyrus said

"She wanted to so couple costumes but I didn't want at" TJ said

"Why not" Cyrus asked

"Well it's something personal" TJ said

"Okay" Cyrus said

"Look TJ i have to go and change and go back to work" Cyrus said well standing up

"Okay Cyrus, I guess I'll see you later than" TJ said

"Sure" Cyrus said

"Bye" TJ said well standing up and walking away

"Bye" Cyrus said

Cyrus started to walk to his house so he can change into new clothes. Cyrus can't believe that he was talking to TJ and that TJ was talking to him. When Cyrus got back to The Spoon, he continued to wait tables. At around 8 he started to clean up. First he wipe down the tables, and then he broom the floor. After that since business was slow around this time, Cyrus started to do his homework. Cyrus always did his homework at The Spoon so he can go to sleep the moment to just home.

Cyrus was done with all of his homework around 10 and had an hour left. In that hour some people came in and order somethings. Around 11 he went home, when he got home, he reheated some of the stuff that the cook left for him to take home. After that he take a shower and got dressed to go to bed.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus doesn't have to work at The Spoon today but has to clean up his whole house by himself. See what happen.

The next day Cyrus was rudely woken up by Sharon again.

“Boy your not working at The Spoon today, your going to clean the whole house up today after school!” Sharon yelled through the door

“Okay Sharon” Cyrus said

“Boy I’m hungry get your ass ready and start making me food!” Sharon yelled through the door before walking down the stairs

“Okay Sharon” Cyrus said

Cyrus got dressed and headed down stairs to start making his step families breakfast. Amber and Iris got down stairs.

“I want orange juice now boy” Amber said

“I want apple juice today boy” Iris said

“Coming up” Cyrus said

Amber and Iris got to the dining room where they saw their mother sitting and reading the newspaper.

“How are my two beautiful daughters today” Sharon asked her daughters with a smile

“I’m doing fine mother” Amber said

“I’m doing okay mother” Iris said

“Girls, today Cyrus is going to clean the whole house, make sure to leave a big mess in your rooms and your bathrooms” Sharon said

“We’ll make sure to leave it extra mess today” Amber said

“Wonderful my children” Sharon said with a smile on her face

Cyrus got breakfast ready and served it his family. Sharon, Amber and Iris were eating in the dining room, well Cyrus ate his breakfast in the kitchen. After they were finished eating they got their bags and left.

Cyrus was walking with his best friends to school.

When they got to school, they made there ways to each others lockers. Cyrus could've sworn that he heard people calling him diner boy again. They went their separate ways to get to their first class and meet again at lunch.

At lunch Cyrus was telling his friends about what happened yesterday.

“I’m going kill Amber and Iris” Buffy said angrily

“What no don’t do that Buffy” Cyrus said

“Cyrus is right Buffy don’t do that” Andi said

“Fine but next time there's nothing that’s going to stop me” Buffy said

"We're going to stop you" Andi and Cyrus said together.

Buffy just rolls her eyes, shakes her head and laughs.

“Any way after that I went to the park” Cyrus said

“Why would you go to the park” Andi ask

“That’s the place I go to calm down. I went to swings and that’s where I meet TJ” Cyrus said

“TJ saw that I was crying and wanted to comfort me” Cyrus said

“Aw that’s sweet of him to do” Andi said

“Really Andi” Buffy said

“Buffy it’s true and he told me something” Cyrus said

“Which is what” Buffy said

“He told why he went to the park. So he and his girlfriend had a fight and he went to the park and that’s how he found me crying on the swings” Cyrus said

“Wow so do you think he and girlfriend broke up” Andi asked

“I don’t think so because I saw them walking together in the halls holding hands” Cyrus said

“I have some news” Cyrus said

“What is it” Buffy asked

“I’m not working at The Spoon today” Cyrus said

“That’s great to hear” Andi said

“But Sharon’s has me cleaning my whole house today after school” Cyrus said

“I knew what you said was too good to be true” Buffy said

“I know” Cyrus said

After their talk lunch was over and the three friends went to there classes. After their classes they went straight home. Cyrus said his goodbyes to his friends and went inside his house. After when Cyrus gets inside Andi pushes Buffy to a nearby brush.

“What’s going on Andi” Buffy asked

“We’re going to help Cyrus clean his house but let’s wait until his step mom, Amber and Iris have left.” Andi said

“Okay sounds like a plan” Buffy said

When Cyrus got him he saw that Sharon getting ready to do something.

“Hey Sharon going somewhere” Cyrus asked

“I’m taking my daughters Halloween costume shopping” Sharon said

“Okay then” Cyrus said

Cyrus started cleaning up his house. The first thing he did was broom the kitchen. He saw that Amber and Iris arrived home and Sharon told her daughters about the plan. Amber and Iris were excited and dropped their bags on the floor. They left the house so Cyrus can clean it up.

Andi and Buffy saw that Sharon, Amber and Iris were going somewhere and waited until they were gone. They went to the front door and knocked.

“Hello” Cyrus said well opening the door

“Hey Cyrus” Andi and Buffy said together

“Hey guys what are you doing here” Cyrus asked

“We came to help you” Andi said

“You guys are live savers” Cyrus said

“I know we are so what should we do” Buffy said

“I’ll clean the bottom well you guys clean the top” Cyrus said

“Sure” Andi and Buffy said together

“Before you guys go up there I have to warn you guys about something” Cyrus said

“What is it Cyrus” Buffy asked

“Amber and Iris always make these horrible messes that it would take me forever to clean up” Cyrus said

“Okay how about this, we’ll leave Amber and Iris rooms for last and when we are all done we’ll clean those rooms up together” Andi said

“I like that idea” Buffy said

“I like too, so let’s do that” Cyrus said

Cyrus was cleaning the bottom part of his house well Andi and Buffy deal with the top part of the house. With in an hour they finished the easy parts, now it was time to deal with the hard part, which was cleaning up Amber and Iris room’s up. They decided to clean Iris’s room up first because Iris doesn’t leave that much of a mess for Cyrus to clean up and it take them about 30 minutes to clean up. After that they went into Amber’s room and Amber made a very horrible mess. With the help of his friends they ended up cleaning Amber’s room in about an hour. If Cyrus was by himself that room alone took two hours to clean.

“Thanks you guys” Cyrus said

“No problem Cyrus” Andi said

“What should we do now” Buffy asked

“How about we go to The Spoon” Cyrus said

“What about when Sharon, Amber and Iris come back to see you not here” Andi asked

“Don’t worry they take forever to shop” Cyrus said

The three friends went to The Spoon and have their usual order of three baby taters and three milkshakes. Luckily all the employees knew Cyrus and never tell Sharon about their freebies they give Cyrus whenever he comes into The Spoon with his friends.

After that they went back home to see that his step family hasn’t come back yet.

“Told you” Cyrus said

“Wow they really do like to shop do they” Andi said

“What should we do” Buffy asked

“I know lets bake cookies” Cyrus said

“Sounds great” Andi and Buffy said together

The three friends went to the kitchen to start making the cookies. Once they were finished they heard the front door open and Cyrus’s step family walked in with mud all over their shoes and started to wipe them on the floor. Cyrus was very upset about this and told to clean that up right away. They walked into the kitchen.

“How horrible can you people get” Buffy asked when Amber and Iris walked into the kitchen

“Very horrible” Amber said with a smile

“Ow cookies” Iris said well grabbing one

Amber did the same. Andi and Buffy were beyond mad, they were angry, but they didn’t want to make things worse for Cyrus and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and chapter three will come out shortly


	3. Halloween Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cyrus go to the Halloween Dance or will he be dancing around with a broom at The Spoon. Read and find out

The next was Saturday, which means that today was the Halloween Dance at school. Cyrus woke up early before Sharon can rudely wake him up. Cyrus knew that today he had his all day shift at The Spoon. Cyrus quickly got dressed into his waiter uniform that Sharon makes him wear. Cyrus quickly left the house so he can start his shift.  
When he got to The Spoon he was greeted by the chief Todd, who was really good friends with his dad. Cyrus sow Todd as a second dad.

  
“Morning Cyrus” Todd said

  
“Morning Todd” Cyrus said

“Cyrus I was thinking you want to help me make muffins” Todd said

  
“Sure I’ll love too” Cyrus said

  
He went to the kitchen to help Todd make muffins. Once they were done, Cyrus placed the muffins in one of those glass case at they had on the counter. Before Cyrus went back to work Todd saved two muffins one for himself and one for Cyrus. Cyrus had his muffin with a glass of milk for breakfast and went back to work.  
It was around lunch time and Cyrus has just taken some people’s food to them, when he sow T.J walk into The Spoon with some people. Cyrus walked up to them.

  
“Hello welcome to The Spoon I’m Cyrus your waiter what can I get you” Cyrus said with a smile on his face

  
“Hey it’s diner boy” One of T.J’s friends said

  
All Cyrus could do was roll his eyes.

  
“Reed what are you doing”T.J asked his friend

  
”Trying to order something” Reed said

  
T.J rolled his eyes.

  
“So diner boy when are you giving me that breakfast burrito that I asked for last week” Reed said

  
“Reed” T.J said angrily.

  
“I can’t do at Reed” Cyrus said

  
“Why not” Reed asked

  
“I just don’t want to and call me when you guys are ready to order” Cyrus said well walking away

  
“Wait diner boy I have a question” The girl next to T.J called out

  
Cyrus was stopped in his tracks and walked back to the table.

  
“Yes” Cyrus said

  
“Do you guys have anything health because all I see is greasy food” The girl said

  
“We has salad’s” Cyrus said

  
“Okay, we’ll call you when we are ready” The girl said

  
“Fine by me” Cyrus said well walking away

  
T.J saw Cyrus walking away and was mad.

  
“What the hell was that Sam” T.J asked his girlfriend

  
“What can’t I ask a question” Sam said

  
“Not like at” T.J said in his mind

  
When the group was ready they called Cyrus and they actually called him Cyrus and not diner boy. Cyrus got their order and placed it on a small window so Todd can see what the people want to eat. Bex walks into The Spoon for her shift.

  
“Hey Cyrus” Bex said

  
“Hey Bex” Cyrus said

  
“I thought you would be getting ready for the Halloween Dance with my daughter and Buffy” Bex said

  
“I don’t know if Sharon would let me go” Cyrus said

  
Cyrus saw that T.J’s table food was ready, he got it and walked to the table. Sharon walked into The Spoon with Amber and Iris and Reed and Sam had an ideas

  
“WHAT THE FUCK DINER BOY THIS WASN’T WHAT I ORDERED” Sam yelled

  
“Sam what are you doing” T.J said

  
“What’s going on” Sharon asked

  
“Your dumb waiter brought me and my friend the wrong order” Sam said

  
“Ya I wanted a breakfast burrito not a hamburger” Reed said

  
“I wanted a green salad, not a chicken salad, I’m on a diet” Sam said

  
“Boy pick their food up and get what they asked for and just for that your not going to the dance” Sharon said

  
“What why not” Cyrus asked

  
“I was going to let you go but since you were bad today you’re not going to the dance” Sharon said

  
“But” Cyrus said

  
“You can’t do this to him Sharon” Bex said

  
“Last time I’ve check his my stepson and I can do whatever I want with him” Sharon said

  
“But” Bex said

  
“No but, I’ll talk to you later boy and get these people their correct order” Sharon said

  
“Right away” Cyrus said

  
“I’ll so sorry about that your lunch will be on the house” Sharon said

  
“If you want but thanks” Sam said

  
Sharon stayed until Cyrus came back with the correct order and she walked away. Sam and Reed smiled at each other and enjoyed their meal. T.J was beyond mad, he was angry and wanted to yell at them but he didn’t want to make a scene.

  
Once they were done, Sam, Reed and their other friends were about to leave but T.J stopped then.

  
“Sam what the hell was that” T.J asked

  
“What I was having fun with the diner boy” Sam said

  
“First of all diner boy has a name, his name is Cyrus and second what you did was horrible.” T.J said

  
“Why are standing up for at diner boy” Sam asked

  
“Because his a good person and I want to broke up with you” T.J said

  
“T.J let’s not be so dramatic, we’re going to get ready for the dance and we’ll see you there” Sam said well walking away and gave T.J a kiss on the check.

  
T.J wiped his check with the sleeve of his hoodie in angrier. T.J walked up to Cyrus.

  
“Cyrus I’m so sorry about what happened” T.J said

  
“It’s okay T.J, it’s not big deal” Cyrus said

  
“No it’s no okay Cyrus what they did was horrible” T.J said

  
“I know T.J but what can we do about it” Cyrus said

  
T.J saw that they had muffins.

  
“Before I go can I have two muffins to go please” T.J said

  
“Sure what kind” Cyrus asked

  
“ 2 Chocolate chocolate chip muffins please” T.J said

  
“Okay that would be 2 dollars please” Cyrus said

  
T.J gave Cyrus five dollars.

  
“Actually keep the change it looks like you need it more than I do” T.J said

  
“Thanks T.J” Cyrus said

  
“Sucks that you won’t be going to the dance, it would have been cool to hang out with you and maybe dance with you” T.J said

“I know wish I could go too” Cyrus said well walking to Sharon office

  
T.J got out the extra muffin he bought and wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on the counter for Cyrus.

  
In Sharon office Sharon was mad at Cyrus

  
“Boy you caused me so much trouble that I’m giving you extra work today” Sharon said

  
“I want you to broom the diner, clean the tables, mop the floors and wash the windows” Sharon said well walking out of her office.

  
“Yes Sharon” Cyrus said

  
“Since I’ll be taking my daughters to the dance I’ll check up on you at midnight” Sharon said

  
“Yes Sharon” Cyrus said

  
“Come on girls let’s go home and get you ready” Sharon said well walking out of The Spoon

  
“Cyrus I don’t care what Sharon said you’re going to that dance” Bex said

  
“Bex you heard what Sharon said I have a lot of stuff to do” Cyrus said

  
Just then Andi and Buffy walk into The Spoon all dressed up. Buffy was a basketball player and Andi was dressed up as Michael Jackson.

  
“Cyrus why aren’t you getting ready” Buffy asked

  
“Sharon has me do doing stuff” Cyrus said

  
“Cyrus you deserve to go out and have fun” Bex said

  
“My mom’s right Cyrus, you deserve a night out” Andi said

  
“You friends are right son I’ve seen the way Sharon treats you, you at least deserve a night out like this.” Todd said

  
“Your right guys I should go to the dance, hang out with T.J and dance with him” Cyrus said

  
“Wait why T.J” Buffy asked

  
“No reason” Cyrus said

  
Everyone in the diner including the customers were clipping for Cyrus

  
“But I can’t” Cyrus said

  
“Why not” Andi asked

  
“I don’t have a costume” Cyrus said

  
“Then what are we waiting for let’s go shopping” Bex said

  
“Okay” Cyrus said

  
Bex, Andi, Buffy and Cyrus went to Shadyside shopping plaza to find a costume shop. They found one and started to look around. The three girls started to pull out different costumes for Cyrus to try on. First Cyrus put on a Batman costume, then a knight, then a Superman costume, then a ninja and so on and so forth.

  
“Guys this isn’t working out none of these costumes feels right” Cyrus said walking out in a business man costume.

  
Bex was about to give up, when she saw a set of three masks.

  
‘Can I see these masks please” Bex said

  
“Sure, but they doesn’t go with anything we have” The worker said

  
“I may have something that does” Bex said

  
Bex paid for the masks and they headed to Bex’s home.

  
At Bex’s house, she had Cyrus, Buffy and Andi sit on the couch.

  
“You guys I have something for each of you that I wanted to give to you before you gradated” Bex said well walking into the living with three boxes

  
“What are they mom” Andi asked

  
“First I want Cyrus to open up his first” Bex said

  
Cyrus open his and found a beautiful blue suit.

  
“Bex, oh my god it’s beautiful” Cyrus said

  
“Believe it or not but that was your father’s suit when he was your age” Bex said

  
“But how” Cyrus said

  
“I was good friends with your dad Cyrus and I was also good friends with your mother before she died” Bex said

“You knew my mother Bex” Cyrus said

  
“Yes Cyrus” Bex said

  
Cyrus smiled that Bex knew his mother he’ll have ask her tomorrow about his mother.

  
“Okay let’s do this” Cyrus said

  
“Cool alright girls open your gifts too” Bex said

  
Andi and Buffy open their gifts and inside were two beautiful short dresses.

  
“Mommy this is beautiful” Andi said

  
“Very beautiful Bex” Buffy said

  
The dresses were a different shade of blue. Andi’s dress was a light blue well Buffy’s was a darker blue then Cyrus’s suit.

  
“I was thinking if you guys wanted to but wear them so you guys can match” Bex said

  
“I like that idea” Andi said

  
“You know what me too” Buffy said

  
“What about you Cyrus” Bex asked

  
“Let’s do this” Cyrus said

  
“Great and also I bought you guys matching mask so no one will notice you Cyrus” Bex said

  
“Okay let’s do this” Cyrus said

  
The three friends got ready. Cyrus got dressed really fast to help his two best friends. Bex was doing Andi’s and Buffy’s make up will Cyrus did there hair. In the end Andi and Buffy look great. Bex helped Cyrus do his hair by styling it with some gel she had. The three friends were all done.

  
“Guy’s let's take a selfie” Andi said

  
“Sure” Buffy said

  
“Cool, let's do this” Cyrus said

  
Andi got out her phone and took a lot of selfies with her friends. They took two group one’s, one’s with the masks on and one without the masks. They took pictures of each other to save the moment forever. Once they were finished they were ready to go. Bex drove them to the dance and once they got to the school, they walked in and walked to the gym.

  
In the gym everyone was dancing, drinking soda or punch, eating snacks or talking to each other. T.J was hanging out with some of members of the basketball team. T.J was dressed up as one of the men in black with his hair nicely combed. One of his teammates was dressed in their uniform, other one was dressed up as a ninja, another one was dressed up as a zombie and another one of his teammates was dressed as Link from the Legend of Zelda.

  
On the other side of the gym was Sam dressed up as one of the Disney princesses and her group of friends were the other Disney princesses. Sam wanted T.J to dress up as a Disney prince but T.J didn’t want to.

  
Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were outside the gym.

  
“Guy’s how do I look” Cyrus asked

  
“You look great Cyrus” Buffy said

  
“Are you nervous” Andi said

  
“Very nervous” Cyrus said

  
Cyrus hooked his arms with Andi and Buffy and walked into the gym. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the three friends walking in. T.J and his team also stopped what they were doing to look at the people walking in.

  
“What’s everyone looking at” Cyrus asked

  
“I think they’re looking at us” Buffy said

  
Cyrus and his friends continued to walk into the gym and saw the food table.

  
“I’m going to find Marty and Jonah” Andi said

  
“I’m go get us some drinks” Buffy said

  
“Okay” Cyrus said

  
Cyrus was all alone and saw two girls walking up to him. He saw that it was Amber and Iris. Amber was dressed up as a witch while Iris was dressed up as a black cat.

  
“Do we know you” Amber said

  
“No I don’t think I know you guys” Cyrus said

  
“You look very familiar” Iris said

  
Buffy saw Cyrus talking to his step sisters and quickly thought of an idea

  
“Sam there you are come on let’s go” Buffy said well taking Cyrus away

  
“Thanks Buffy” Cyrus said

  
“No problem” Buffy said

  
Buffy saw Andi with Marty and Jonah and walk towards them.

  
“Cy-guy is that you” Jonah said

  
“It’s me” Cyrus said

  
“Cyrus you look great” Marty said

  
“Thanks Marty” Cyrus said

  
A random song started playing and Jonah and Marty wanted to take Andi and Buffy to dance. They left Cyrus alone. T.J saw that the guy with the mask was all alone and he decided to walk up to him.

  
“Hi” T.J said

  
Cyrus turned around and was shocked to see T.J “Your T.J” Cyrus said

  
“Yes I am, so do you want to dance” T.J said

  
“Sure” Cyrus said

  
T.J started to dance with Cyrus

  
‘So do you go here” T.J asked

  
“I do” Cyrus said

  
“I never seen you before” T.J said

  
“I usually hang out with my friends” Cyrus said

“You look familiar, have we meet before” T.J asked

  
“I don’t think so” Cyrus said

  
“You look like this guy that I really like” T.J said

  
“Really what’s his name” Cyrus asked

  
“His name is Cyrus Goodman and he works at The Spoon and everyone calls him diner boy” T.J said

  
“Do you call him diner boy” Cyrus asked

  
“Not anymore” T.J said

  
“Why don’t you I mean everyone else is doing it” Cyrus asked

  
“It’s not nice to call people names and plus like I said i really like him” T.J said

  
“Okay” Cyrus said well trying to hide his blush.

  
Well they were dancing one of Sam friends saw T.J and Cyrus dancing together.

  
“Sam someone’s dancing with T.J ” One of her friends said

  
“Really” Sam said.

  
Her friend walked Sam to where T.J and Cyrus were dancing.

  
“Who’s that dancing with T.J” Sam asked

  
“I don’t know we saw him walking in with two girls by his side” One of her friends said

  
Once the music was over T.J invented Cyrus to walk with him outside. There was a small park by the side of the school and they walked to it. Cyrus saw that the park had a playground with swings and wanted to swing. Cyrus and T.J started to swing together. T.J was going a little bit higher than Cyrus.

  
“Hey why don’t you go a little bit higher”T.J asked

  
“I’m kind of scared of going high” Cyrus said

  
“Why” T.J asked

  
“I have stuff” Cyrus said

  
T.J jumped off his swing and started to push Cyrus a little bit higher on the swing. Cyrus was scared at first but started to enjoy going higher.

  
“Oh my god this is amazing” Cyrus said

  
“I know” T.J said

  
Cyrus was having fun and T.J ran over him.

  
“Jump” T.J said

  
“What no” Cyrus said

  
“I did it” T.J said

  
“Still no” Cyrus said

  
“Come on I’ll catch you” T.J said

  
“Promise” Cyrus said

  
“Promise” T.J said

  
Cyrus jumped off the swings and T.J caught him in his arms and fell down. Cyrus and T.J were laughing until they were looking into each others eyes. Cyrus wanted to kiss T.J so bad but T.J was already leaning in close to Cyrus and Cyrus did the same. They were inches away until Cyrus phone alarm went off and snapped then both out.  
“Sorry about that” Cyrus said well standing up

  
“No worries” T.J said well standing up

  
“Look I had a wonderful time with you but I have to go” Cyrus said well walking away

  
“But wait I don’t know your name” T.J said well running after him.

  
Cyrus started to run to the school, he quickly texted Andi and Buffy that it was time to leave. When he got to the school, he sow Andi and Buffy making out with Jonah and Marty by there lockers.

  
“Buffy and Andi we have to go” Cyrus said

  
“Okay” Andi and Buffy said at the same time

  
Andi, Buffy and Cyrus ran to the back way of the school because that’s were Bex’s was waiting for them. Well they were running T.J was in back on them, and without noticing Cyrus lost one of his shoes and T.J saw it and picked it up.

  
Bex was waiting for them and once she saw them, she started up the car.

  
In front of the school was Sharon waiting for her daughters.

  
“How was the dance” Sharon asked

  
“It was fine” Amber said

  
“We saw someone at looked like Cyrus at the dance” Iris said

  
“Really because that boy will never disobey me” Sharon said well driving to The Spoon.

  
Bex was driving fast, so she can get their before Sharon, luckily they did. Cyrus went through the back and put on the top of his uniform.

  
Sharon got their and went into The Spoon.

  
“Boy where are you” Sharon asked

  
“I’m right here Sharon” Cyrus said well he was in the kitchen

  
“What are you doing in the kitchen boy” Sharon asked

  
“I was just practicing my pancake making skills” Cyrus said well pulling pancakes on a plate and ringing the bell

  
“Okay” Sharon said

  
“Amber and Iris how was the dance” Cyrus asked

  
“It was fine” Amber said

  
“You know there was this guy that looked just like you” Iris said

  
“Really well I was right here the whole time” Cyrus said

  
“We’re going home, so see you there boy” Sharon said

  
Once they were out the door and out of sight, Cyrus breath out and was luckily that Sharon fell for it.

  
“Thanks Todd” Cyrus said

  
“No problem Cyrus” Todd said

  
Cyrus walked out of the kitchen and saw something on the counter. It was a chocolate chocolate chip muffin with a note on it. Cyrus was too tired to read the note, he put it in his pocket and eat the muffin well walking out of The Spoon were Bex was waiting for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come out shortly


	4. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance TJ looks for the person he danced with

The next day Sharon made Cyrus clean up his whole house one part of the day and the other part of the day he had to work a shift at The Spoon. Then on Monday when he went back to school with Andi and Buffy. He see’s flyers around the school that says “Looking for the person that danced with me at the dance on Saturday that can fit this shoe, meet me, T.J, at lunch by the gym.”

“I guess TJ’s looking for you Cyrus” Buffy said

“Really” Cyrus said

“Yes Cyrus look at all the flyers around school” Andi said 

Cyrus see’s all the flyers that were all around the school.

“I guess TJ really is looking for me” Cyrus said

“Are you going to try on the shoe Cyrus” Buffy asked

“I don’t know” Cyrus said

“Come on Cyrus it is your shoe that TJ has and I bet you want it back” Andi said

“I guess you're right” Cyrus said

The three friends walked away what they didn’t know was that Amber and Iris heard the whole thing. They were hiding behind a wall, listening and recording their conversion. 

“So it was the boy that we saw at the dance” Amber said

“What are we going to do” Iris asked

“I have an idea” Amber said well walking away and Iris followed

Amber was walking through the halls looking for someone until she found the person she was looking for. 

“If you want to know who that mystery person was that danced with your boyfriend” Amber said 

“I’ll love to know who that person is” Sam said

“It was our step-brother Cyrus” Iris said

“Diner boy” Sam said 

“Yes and we recorded him talking with his friends a while ago” Amber said while showing Sam the tape recorder

“Give me that” Sam said

She was listening to the recording and was shocked.

“So it was diner boy, he must have wanted revenge for what me and Reed did to him at that old diner” Sam said

“That must be it so what are we going to do about this” Iris said 

“I have no idea but I’m sure we can come up with something” Sam said

Throughout the day Cyrus was getting more excited about telling TJ that it was him that he danced with at the dance on Saturday. It was the last period before lunch and Cyrus got called into the office because Sharon wanted to speak to him. 

At lunch TJ was walking to the gym with some of his team mates, when he saw a long line of girls and some guys in front of the gym. TJ had the shoe inside of his backpack. 

“Listen up all of you guys and ladies are going to come up one by one to try on the shoe” TJ yelled so everyone can hear.

It was half way through lunch when Cyrus was done talking to Sharon. Andi and Buffy were waiting for him outside the office. When he came out, Andi and Buffy were happy to see him. They headed to the lunch room. 

At the gym TJ had to reject a lot of girls because they didn’t fit the shoe. He was surprised to see some boys wanting to try on the shoe as well but sadly the shoe didn’t fit them either. It was almost time for lunch to be over and TJ gave up hope.

“Listen everyone to all of you that came thanks and have a wonderful day” TJ said 

Everyone left the gym and TJ had a disappointed look on his face. Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were done with there lunch and decided to walk to the gym. Before heading out the door, they sow a group of people walking into the lunch room with disappointed looks on their faces. 

“They must have gone to the gym” Buffy said

“Let’s hope TJ is still there” Cyrus said

They went to the gym and they saw at TJ wasn’t there anymore.

“Oh man TJ left already” Cyrus said 

“I’m sorry Cyrus” Andi said

“It’s okay Andi” Cyrus said

“What do we do now” Buffy said

“I have no idea” Cyrus said 

The three friend continued with their day. There was an announcement that there was going to be a small pre rally during last period of the day before the first game for the boy’s basketball team. During last period everyone went outside to see what was going on. The boy’s basketball team were all sitting down in front of a big stage with some teachers sitting around them. The rest of the school standing around them. The Principle Dr. Metcalf came up to the stage to speak. 

“Hello welcome to boy’s basketball team first ever pre rally. I know that we do this for the football team but we wanted the basketball team to have one also” Dr. Metcalf said

“To start this off the cheerleaders have prepared a little sketch.” Dr. Metcalf said well everyone in the audience clipped

“Thank you Dr. Metcalf like he said we prepared a little sketch for the boy’s basketball team” Sam said well the rest the cheerleaders got everything ready 

“Once upon a time there was a handsome prince that had a very beautiful and very popular girlfriend. One day the girlfriend wanted to talk to her handsome prince about couple costumes but he ran off.” Sam said well looking TJ in the eye, while Amber came out dressed in a prince costume

“Why does this story sound familiar” Buffy asked 

“She wanted to go to the ball and be a very beautiful princess with her handsome prince, she goes but she sees that her handsome prince was dancing around with someone else that was wearing a mask” Sam said with an angry look on her face while Iris came out in Cyrus halloween costume

“Oh no” Andi said 

“Turns out that the prince wasn’t dancing with a girl but with a boy” Sam said while Iris came out dressed as a boy

“What” Cyrus said worriedly 

“What” TJ said

“This boy that danced with the prince had a secret of his own” Sam said

“Cyrus lets go” Buffy said

“No I want to see where she’s going with this” Cyrus said well tears coming out of his eyes

“He was a servant boy, a loser, who happens to be to the one and only diner boy” Sam said well pointing to Cyrus and smiling while Iris was dressed as a waitress

Cyrus was shocked and everyone turned around in shock. Some people were chanting diner boy, diner boy. Cyrus had tears in his eyes when TJ looked that him and turned back.

“Come on Cyrus let’s go” Buffy said 

Buffy and Andi pushed Cyrus in their direction to leave.

TJ was shocked and mad at the same time. Shocked because it was Cyrus the whole time. Mad because his girlfriend made a fool out of Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will come out some and thanks for reading


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus finds the courage to stand up to his step family and see if he successes

Cyrus ran into his room crying and fell into his room. Sharon walked in.

“Boy what are you doing here” Sharon asked

“I came to change my clothes” Cyrus said well wiping away his tears

“What’s wrong” Sharon asked

Cyrus just stared at her

“What I want to know what’s wrong” Sharon said

“I was humiliated in front of the school” Cyrus said

“Really” Sharon said well trying not to laugh

Cyrus just looked at her

“Well what can we do, get changed and start your shift, I want you to swipe and mop the floors, clean the windows and tables.” Sharon said well walking out of Cyrus’s room

“Okay Sharon” Cyrus said well getting dressed

At The Spoon Cyrus was brooming the floors and mopping them. He was about to clean the windows when Bex came in.

“I heard what happen are you okay” Bex asked well hugging Cyrus

“No Bex I was humiliated” Cyrus said well hugging Bex

“It’s going to be okay” Bex said 

“I’m going to work my shift and once in while check in on you” Bex said

“Okay” Cyrus said

Cyrus washed the windows, and cleaned the tables. When he was done he went behind the counter to get his phone out of his pocket when a piece of paper fill out of his pocket. Cyrus picked it up and started to read it. 

To Cyrus,  
I’m sorry about today, my girlfriend, well soon to be ex-girlfriend, and my friend’s behavior was unacceptable and I hope this muffin will help. Any way sucks that you won’t be able to go to the dance tonight. If you do decide to come I’ll save you a dance. On Monday is our first basketball game I hope you can come and watch it, it will start at 5pm. Hope to see you there.  
From T.J  
P.S. here’s my number  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx ;) 

Cyrus looked over the note and see that it was 3:30pm and he had an hour and 30 minutes to think about it. He quickly made up his mind and texted Buffy and Andi to meet him at the Spoon around 4:30pm. He walked out of The Spoon and ti his house to quickly change into some normal clothes. At 4 he went to the Spoon to wait for Ando and Buffy.

“Boy why are you not wearing your uniform” Sharon ask the moment she walked in

“I’m going to a basketball game with my friends” Cyrus said 

“Who gave you permission to go” Sharon asked will Amber and Iris walked in

“I gave myself permission” Cyrus said will Bex walked up to Cyrus and stand next to him

“How dare you speak to me that way boy” Sharon said

“Yay boy” Amber said

“How dare you speak to our mother that way” Iris said

“You know what I’m tired out the way you been treating me Sharon, I quit this job and I’m moving out of the house” Cyrus said

“Really and who are you going to live with” Sharon said 

“With me, his going to move in with me” Bex said

“You know what Sharon I quit too, the only reason I stayed was because of Cyrus and now I quit too” Bex said will Andi and Buffy walked in

“I’ll come by tomorrow to pick up my stuff” Cyrus said walking away from Sharon

“Cyrus that was amazing” Bex said

“What happened” Buffy and Andi asked at the same time

“I’ll tell you guys tonight” Cyrus said

The three friends and Bex went to the basketball game to see T.J play in their first game of the season. Shadyside High was playing against Jefferson High. Jefferson was winning by 2 points. In the last minute T.J made the winning basket and won the game. Cyrus and his friends were jumping for joy because their school won their first basketball game. T.J was hugging everyone of his teammates until he saw Cyrus in the stands with his friends. Cyrus saw T.J looking at him and decided to walk up to T.J.

“Hey” Cyrus said

“Hey” T.J said

“Congrats on winning” Cyrus said well giving T.J a hug

“Thanks” T.J said well hugging Cyrus

“Came you wait a second” T.J said well walking into the locker room

Cyrus waits well he sees everyone congrating the basketball team on their first victory. 

T.J walked back into the gym and waked back to Cyrus until he was stopped.

“Hey babe congrats” Sam said well hugging T.J

“Thanks” T.J said well pulling away from Sam

“T.J what's wrong with you” Sam said

“You’re what’s wrong with me” T.J said

“What are you saying” Sam asked

“Sam I’m breaking up with you for real’s and I mean it. The other day was for real too but you just didn’t get it” T.J said 

“Are you dumping me for that diner boy aren’t you” Sam said

“His name is Cyrus and you I am” T.J said

“You will regret this” Sam said mad 

“See if I care” T.J said well walking away 

T.J walked back to Cyrus smiling.

“I think this belongs to you” T.J said well pulling out Cyrus’s shoe from behind his back 

“It is my shoe” Cyrus said

“Here sit down” T.J said will walking with Cyrus to the stands and Cyrus sitting down

T.J took one of Cyrus’s shoes off and put on his other shoe and it fit perfectly.

T.J and smiled at each other.

“It was you that I danced with at the dance” T.J said

“Yes T.J it was me” Cyrus said

“I’m guessing the reason you put on the mask so that your sister’s couldn’t notice you” T.J said 

“Yes you were on point with that” Cyrus said

“I guess there’s only one thing to do” T.J said

“What’s that” Cyrus asked

T.J kissed Cyrus right in front of everyone and everyone was clipping accepted for Sam because she was angry. Cyrus smiled into the kiss and pulled T.J closed to him to deepen the kiss. After the kiss Cyrus waited for T.J to come out and Cyrus invent T.J over to have dinner with him, Bex, Andi and Buffy. They went to a pizza place, and went home. 

The next morning since his father died Cyrus wasn’t rudely awake from his sleep by Sharon but by Bex gently. Bex made Cyrus and Andi breakfast and after that they went to school. Buffy and T.J were waiting for them outside Andi’s house. 

They walked to school together well T.J and Cyrus holding hands along the way when they got to school, Cyrus gave T.J a kiss on the cheek and walked away to there lockers. When Cyrus got to his locker he saw Amber and Iris walking up to him. 

“Hey boy” Amber and Iris said at the same time

“Hey” Cyrus said

“Look Cyrus we’re sorry” Iris said 

“Very sorry” Amber said

“It’s okay guys I forgive you” Cyrus said

Amber and Iris walked away 

After school Bex, Andi, Buffy and T.J helped Cyrus moved some of his stuff from his childhood home. Cyrus was sad he was moving out of his house but at the same time he was glad. Cyrus came across a old fairy tale book that his dad would read to him before he went to sleep. Cyrus smiled and put it back on the shelf and started to pull out every book he had on his shelf and placing them in his backpack. He knock down the fairytale book off the ground. When we went to pick it up he saw a yellow envelope sticking out of the book.

Cyrus pulled it out, opened it and found out it was his father’s missing will. In the will everything his father owned including The Spoon was his when he turn 18 in one year. Plus there was a small note.

To my wife Sharon and my two step daughters I give you the money that the Spoon made before my son turns 18 and takes over the place.   
Cyrus was happy and he showed it to Sharon. 

The day Cyrus turned 18 The Spoon was now his and he made Andi and Buffy his two right handed people. T.J and Cyrus were happily living together in Cyrus’s childhood house. Five years later when business was going good T.J and Cyrus got married and lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end and thanks for reading and have a happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it chapter two will come up soon.


End file.
